Electric cigar cutters employing a motor-driven blade are known in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,730,438 to Schulz, once the user places a cigar into a cutter opening and activates the motor, the cutting blade travels in a circular path around the cigar, thereby cutting the tip off the cigar. In Van Dersal U.S. Pat. No. 1,168,445, the user inserts a cigar tip into an opening, depressing a button to thereby complete an electrical circuit which activates the device. A blade, which is spring-biased to apply cutting pressure, is attached to a frame which travels around the cigar in a circular path, cutting the tip of the cigar as the frame moves. Neither of these devices allows the user to adjust the length of the tip of the cigar that is cut off, always cutting off a pre-determined length of the cigar tip. Additionally, both of these devices expose the user's fingers to a risk of being cut during operation.
The present invention aims to overcome these disadvantages while at the same time providing an efficient, cleanly cut cigar tip.